The invention relates to clip assembly for discretely attaching flexible materials to a profile containing a receiver channel. In an exemplary application, canvas is attached to a pontoon boat rail containing a cavity by use of discretely located fasteners that are easily located, installed and removable.
There are many applications where it is desirable to secure a flexible material to a profile such as a pontoon boat rail or the like. Existing assemblies typically utilize snaps or similar fasteners that may be difficult to secure to the profile. Parts of snap connectors may be disadvantageously made of materials that corrode in a marine environment. Often, the fasteners secured to the pontoon fence rail may be formed of a different material than that secured to the canvas, resulting in potential dissimilar metal corrosion, e.g., using a stainless steel or nickel plated brass fastener installed into an aluminum rail.
Another problem with existing snap connector systems is that the snaps on the canvas must line up with the snaps on the profile to properly fasten the canvas to the profile. Over time, the canvas material may shrink or otherwise change its shape, particularly in a marine environment, and it may become difficult to align the snap connectors. A similar problem may arise when a new replacement cover is purchased, and the snaps of the replacement cover do not line up with the existing snaps on the profile.